


Scarlet sunset over the blooming hills

by KINKYyogurt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, TASTE MY PUNCH OF JUSTICE, This is just a bunch of memes mixed together, Why am I doing this?, fedoras, idk - Freeform, katanas!, please don't read this, shitpost, that is the question, to be or not to be, why are you even reading this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINKYyogurt/pseuds/KINKYyogurt
Summary: FBI OPEN UP!





	Scarlet sunset over the blooming hills

**Author's Note:**

> I do not regret this.
> 
> -Mr. B

A man dressed in a long black trenchcoat and a fedora of the same colour made his way through the blooming hills that surrounded Goth city, wielding the legendary katana, "Katana", that was his only known friend. The peaceful silence that enveloped the serene scene was soon broken by the sound of a phone buzzing. With a dramatic sigh, the Swordsman picked it up. 

"What is it?"

"It's one of those... nice guys again..."

"You don't have to say it twice."

With an incredible speed he made his way to where the FBI agent told him to go, the long blade shining brightly under the sunlight. He tipped his fedora as a way to greet what he liked to call "business partners", as they tried to enter the apartment building where his target was located.

"You're late, you dramatic freak," one of the agents told him.

"You cannot rush justice-"

"You missed the bus again, right John?" Cathryn, another agent intervined.

"Bus? You think a respected swordsman like I would use such useless means of transport. Heh, nothin' personal kid, but don't be stupid," our hero tipped his fedora again, smirking, "Also, I don't know who that John is..."

"Oh, I know! Did your mom give you a lift again? Is she still around? Because I want to thank her for the cupcakes she gave us the other day!" This time, Zack, one of the rookies added.

The Swordsman couldn't believe how the FBI let such fools in. They were incompetent cretins that could only get in the way of his noble task of defending true justice.

"Shut up," he cut him off, before grinning again, "You imbeciles clearly can't even get inside this pathetic pervert's apartment, now, get out of my sight."

"You tend to forget that YOU are the one working with us, not the other way around," Catheryn teased him.

"Tsk! Pathethic" he pushed them aside and with a swift slash of his blade, he knocked down the door, as he glanced at the idiots that had dared to ridicule him before with a knowing smile.

"Man, I'll never know how you do that." Zack then followed the rest of the team inside, as they detained the evil creep that was into lolis.

And so, our hero left the chaotic scene, while an 'FBI OPEN UP' could be heard in the background.

Another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> I do.
> 
> -Mr. A


End file.
